Ardiente Serenata
Ardiente Serenata (lit, Spanish for Fiery Serenade) is the partner and mentor of Bailarin Mareado, she has dissappeared since the attack from the 11th Division. Appearance Ardiente has light crimson pink hair, going to her neck, short and smooth. The remnants of her hollow mask, are the two light-purple colored horns on the top of each side of her head. Her skin is a smooth cream color, young, toned and beautiful. Her cloths are little, she wears a loose, dark colored Oni shirt, designed with intricate and flowing white patterns on the seams, ends of the sleeves, and waist. The shirt's front is open, revealing a large amount of cleavage. The waist has a leather wrap around it, covered with the same designs that cover the rest of her shirt. The sleeves themselves, are extremely over sized, but are wide and open, leaving plenty of space for her hands, they reach well past her hands by 3 inches. Her Hollow Hole is located slightly above her naval. Personality Ardiente is a very calm and collected individual, hardly showing the sign of any emotion before her enemies or foes, always keeping her stalwart expression and firm stance against them, showing no fear in the sign of danger. She appeared to Bailarin very cold and aloof the first time they met, and many times afterwards, although this wasn't the case, Ardiente can be very kind and gentle in the right situations, or where needed. She has proven a strong ally to fellow Arrancars, but always perferring to side with herself or Bailarin when it came to more important matters. Her hate and spite is directed towards most Shinigami in general, due to their attack and causing her to be seperated from Bailarin, to which, she has yet to find again. Throughout tough situations, she deals with stress and depression on a very well scale, never breaking to either. This is countered by Bailarin, to which can neither handle stress nor being depressed at how long they have been seperated. History Under Construction... Abilities Swordsmanship: Under Construction... Cero: Under Construction... Hierro: Under Construction... Pesquisa: Under Construction... Sonido: Under Construction... Spiritual Power: Under Construction... Bala: Under Construction... Absorption: Under Construction... Zanpakuto Corriendo Fiebre: (lit, Spanish for Rushing Fever) is a Defense-Type Zanpakuto of Ardiente Serenata. The blade of the sword, is large in comparison to Ardiente, to which it extends downward, if held up from the ground, would stand to her shoulders. This blade altough heavy, is easy to wield by her, as almost all people who are capable of wielding Zanpakuto, have no problems with carrying them. The hilt of the blade is a small ring at the bottom of the base, while the hilt appears to be a two-handed sword, as it allows alot of hand room. The blade is long, and has a very keen edge, the tip is elongated slightly and gives it a barbed like apperance. Resurrección: Corridendo Fiebre's release command is : "Endless Armor." Ardiente places her two handed sword directly infront of her, as she releases it, her spiritual energy showers the area, and warps the zone, wrapping it in a an endless steam. After the energy dissipates, there stands an armored knight, clad in metal armor. The result of this Spiritual Pressure, produces a large amount of steam that is constantly produced as long as she stays in this form. The heat and steam from her Resurrecion will get higher and higher the longer she resides in this form. Her Zanpakuto turns into a long javalin, etched in beautiful details and extravagant runes. More will be added soon... Quotes "I've seen stronger." "You and me, we'll stick together, alright, I promise I won't let anyone harm you, I promise..." Ardiente talking to Bailarin. "How far are we willing to go, to gain power, to become a power in this world?" Ardiente speaking of destiny. "I've thought of you, as a sister and a dear friend, Bailarin..." Trivia *Ardiente is my 3rd Character on BFF. *Ardiente is a lesbian. *Ardiente's hobbies include: Dancing, gardening, and getting Bailarin to blush. **Ardiente's favorite foods are: Grapes and Honey Biscuits, her least favorite being: Pinapples and Shrimp. **Ardiente hates: Yelling, conflict, and ignorance. **Ardiente's theme is: Hot n Cold - By Kate Perry. *Ardiente is Agoraphobic: Fear of places or events where escape is possible or when help is unavailable. Category:Female Category:Arrancar